En medio de los cuchillos habia Amor
by CatoClatoClove
Summary: Clove Kentwell siempre quiso ir a los juegos. Quería ganar. Clove finalmente consigue su oportunidad cuando sale cosechada. ¿Qué va a hacer? se forma la vida contra el amor? O Clove va ha arriesgarlo todo para conseguir Regresar a casa a Cato? -Historia de amor Clato-y posible final alternativo.
1. La Cosecha

**En medio de los cuchillos, había amor**

COSECHA DEL DÍA DEL DISTRITO 2

Clove tenía la mirada perdida en el escenario. Fue ese tiempo anual donde su país celebró un desfile. 24 niños entre las edades de 12 a 18 de los 12 distritos lucharían hasta la muerte. Ella tenía 15 años y quería una oportunidad de entrar en los juegos. Ella sabía que los niños de 18 años estuvieron probablemente furiosos por no tener su oportunidad, pero Clove estaba lista. Asumió Macy Riffle, el otro día (una rubia tonta de 18 años) y ganó! Clove Kentwell ganó! Así Macy no estaba en la situación de ser voluntaria, de hecho, había sido revocada. Esa es la forma en que trabajó en el Distrito 2, si tu no era lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces tenias que ir a casa. Clove recordó su primer día en el centro de formación.

-FLASHBACK -

"Hola, bienvenidos a la academia de entrenamiento del Distrito 2. Tu eres?"

"Kirsten Kentwell. Mi hija, Clove quiere inscribirse", dijo la madre de Clove.

"Oh, no, tu no puedes ser la hermana menor de la señorita Carly Kentwell!" dijo la recepcionista. Clove asintió. La recepcionista sonrió y dijo:

"Bueno de acuerdo a sus registros de ella es mayor de edad para participar. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir que es el traje de entrenamiento, Clove y ya está lista para ir."

"Gracias", dijo una Clove de 8 años. Ella vio como la mujer se escabulló y vio otro tren los niños. Hubo uno que se destacó, un chico rubio que se parecía un poco mayor. Él estaba demoliendo los maniquíes en la esquina con una lanza.

"Mira mamá, mira a él", dijo señalando Clove. Su madre estaba pensando en voz alta y aunque no le prestó atención. Clove mantuvo apuntando hasta que de pronto el chico dejó su lanza y miró a su alrededor. Miró a la derecha de Clove. Inmediatamente miró a su madre y corrió tras ella.

"¿Qué tienes Clove?" -preguntó ella.

"E-estoy nerviosa. Hay grandes niños aquí!" ella dijo.

"Ahora Clove, no puedes pensar así. Para ser un vencedor que tienes que dejar eso de lado. Tú sabes que hay un rango de edad de 12 a 18", dijo su madre. Clove asintió. "Además, Carly está aquí. Ella te ayudará", dijo su madre. Clove pensó en su hermana mayor Carly. Ella tenía 12 años. Era su primer año en la cosecha. No importaba, sin embargo, el Distrito 2 no permite que los niños 12 años de edad los débiles en la arena. Ellos no iban a ganar con ellos. Clove apareció al día siguiente con su hermana de pie junto a ella.

"Clove tu tienes que permanecer allí. Lo sé, quieres ir conmigo, pero ahora que soy elegible para ser cosechada hay una sala especial donde voy. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que encontrarás una amiga. O a un debilucho de superar. Ahora sigue adelante, tengo que entrenar ", y Clove vio a su hermana con su mismo pelo oscuro como Clove vagar.

"Tú eres nueva aquí," dijo una voz. Clove saltó alrededor, listo para pelear. Era el chico, el que había estado mirando.

"Sí. Soy Clove Kentwell", dijo con orgullo.

"Cato Hadley. Encantado de conocerte," dijo el muchacho.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" -preguntó ella con cautela.

"Diez. Supongo que tienes ocho años", dijo. Clove asintió. El chico sonrió, "Podemos ser amigos de todos modos".

"Gracias! Tengo una hermana mayor. ¿Y tu?" preguntó Clove.

"No, sólo soy yo. No es demasiado malo. Ahora tengo un amigo embargo. Tu", dijo tener una gran sonrisa fresca en su cara. Clove sonrió y dijo:

"Vamos a empezar con los cuchillos."

-Fin Flashback-

Se quedó mirando su vestido de encaje negro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño no está bien hecho. Esperó que Rubí Tresse subiera al escenario.

"Finalmente", Clove susurró cuando vio a la mujer subir. Lo de siempre sucedía, un discurso, un video, y luego la típica frase de todos los años.

"Que las probabilidades estar siempre a su favor", dijo Ruby antes de añadir, "los caballeros primero esta vez. Haremos condimentar las cosas!" Entonces ella se rió durante unos 15 segundos antes de agarrar una papeleta.

"JAMES SHU-"

"Soy voluntario!" -gritó una voz muy familiar. Clove vio como alguien salió de la sección de 17 años. Cato. Vio como él indicó con orgullo su nombre.

"Ahora las damas," Ruby le arrebató una papeleta fuera y dijo: "Clove Kentwell." Clove estaban allí en estado de shock absoluto. Ella miró a su alrededor antes de caminar a el escenario. Esperó que Macy Riffle gritara, los duros 18 años de edad. Nadie lo hizo. Ella siempre había soñado con ir a los juegos, pero no con Cato. No con el muchacho que era su mejor amigo, y Clove había admitido recientemente a sí misma que estaba enamorada de Cato. Ella no lo podía matar.

"Bueno, aquí están Cato y Clove los tributos del el Distrito 2!" ella dijo. Todo el mundo aplaudió y Cato y Clove fueron empujados a habitaciones separadas.

"Oh Clove!" dijo su madre cogiendo a su hija y abrazándola con fuerza. "No puedo verte morir, no como lo hice con Carly." Clove había dejado algo. Carly su hermana mayor, su ídolo había muerto en los Juegos del Hambre 71 a la edad de 16 años.

"No lo harás. Alguna manera Cato y yo, volveremos a casa. Mamá sabes que no puedo perder. Pero, pero vamos a encontrar una manera. ¡Lo sé!" Dijo Clove

"Clove, has entrenado para esto. Ya sabes qué hacer. Te quiero. Tenga cuidado", y su padre la envolvió en otro abrazo. Ella vio como sus padres se retiraron y se preguntó lo que los padres de Cato le decían. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Clove tenía que hablar contigo!" dijo Cato. Sus ojos azules se escanean su rostro antes de que él comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "N-no sé cómo vamos en este lío. De alguna manera vamos los dos estaremos regresando a casa. Como vencedores," dijo.

"Hay 24 de nosotros Cato. Seguro estamos probablemente mejor capacitados. Pero ¿cuál es la fuerza de un hombre 220 libras contra mí?" -preguntó ella.

"Clove, tú tienes que creer en mí. Vamos a volver a casa. Repite Clove", dijo.

"vamos a volver a casa", susurro

Esa noche, mientras Clove se sentó en una silla en el tren escuchando como Ruby trató de encontrar Enobaria y Brutus seguía pensando esas mismas palabras casa. Vamos a volver a casa, Con Cato. Y ella mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino


	2. El Desfile

A la mañana siguiente Clove despertó con una mujer de cabeza púrpura mirándola fijamente.

"Es ella", dijo. La mujer tenía los ojos verdes y los piercings de orejas. Volvió a mirar a Ruby, quien luce hoy una peluca rubia platino.

"Sí, creo que podemos hacerla muy deseable", dijo Ruby.

"¿Q-qué?" preguntó Clove. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y Ruby le dijo a Clove que tenía que asistir a la mesa para desayunar en 5 minutos. Clove se puso un par de pantalones negros de yoga y una camisa verde. Ella aplastó el pelo suelto con un cepillo y frunció los labios. Ella pensó que tenía un aspecto terrible, y teniendo en cuenta Cato estaría allí sería inaceptable para mirar la forma en que lo hizo. Suspirando Clove caminó hacia el otro vagón.

"Buenos días. Tu debe ser Clove", dijo una mujer de mirada cruel, aunque sus ojos mostraban una mujer joven.

"Clove Kentwell," contestó ella. La mujer hizo un gesto a una silla y le dijo:

"Nosotros no vamos a hacer mucho, además de repasar las estrategias y así tenemos que prepararlos para los paseos en carro."

"Eres Enobaria ¿no?" preguntó Clove nublando su cara. La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

"Y este es Brutus.

Clove sacó la mano, pero Brutus sólo la miró. Clove gruñó, tendría que demostrar que valía la pena.

"Hey Clover", dijo Cato pensando que nadie lo oíria aquí. Pero al parecer, Ruby tiene oídos como un halcón.

"Clover? Pensé que era sólo Clove. Me has estado mintiendo en todo lo que requiere tu nombre legal?" comenzó Ruby.

"Tresse, se establecen," ordenó Brutus. Ruby sólo lo miró.

"No, por supuesto que no, es un apodo, es lo que tiene que tomar todo tan literal?" preguntó Clove

"Un apodo? ¿Qué tan bien se conocen entre sí?" preguntó Enobaria frunciendo el ceño.

"Desde que tenía 10 años y ella tenía 8 años", dijo Cato.

"Bueno, esto podría causar problemas. Sólo hay un ganador", respondió ella.

"No duh", dijo Clove sin pensar. De repente Enobaria abalanzó sobre ella. Aunque en realidad se trataba de una prueba, los instintos de Clove le dieron patadas de repente se dio la vuelta y tenía Enobaria debajo de ella, Clove sacó uno de sus cuchillos de aspecto más malos y lo empujó contra el cuello de Enobaria, aprovechando un poco de sangre. En un rápido movimiento Cato tiró de Clove y la sentó en una silla, diciéndole que se calmara. Enobaria escupió en una servilleta de cerca y lo frotó con dureza contra su cuello.

"Muy bien Clove, has demostrado que eres", dijo Brutus, satisfecho. Cato y Clove se sentaron uno junto al otro y dijo:

"Ahora nos enseñe a ganar." Dijo Clove.

Clavo y Cato escuchó como Brutus y Enobaria hablaban, prestando atención a cada palabra. Luego comenzaron la discusión temido del desfile. Clove vio como su estilista, Kelston salió todo azul.

"Soy Kelston. Ella es Liza la estilista para el niño", dijo Kelston. Clove temía la discusión de hecho.

-El desfile-

Clove miró en el pequeño espejo del Distrito 6 homenaje por última vez antes de regresar.

"Supongo que no se ven muy mal", dijo. Cato asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

"Creo que me veo apuesto."

"No hay comentarios en mí, entonces?" preguntó Clove. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida de su traje la primera vez que lo vio. No estaba revelando o muy atractivo para los ojos. Por lo general, se trató de hacer que las chicas lo más atractivas posible. La única cosa muy de niña en el clove fueron sus 3 pulgadas de los talones de oro.

"Te ves her-"

"Hola," dijo una voz muy femenina interrumpir Cato. Clove fulminó en un ligero disgusto a su aspirante a poco aliado. La chica estaba bateando sus pestañas rápidamente a Cato, que sólo parecía un poco interesado.

"Tú eres?", le preguntó.

"Glimmer Thompson. Desde el Distrito 1 y de este es mi compañero Marvel Granite ."

"Soy Clove y el es Cato. ¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Clove.

"Dieciséis:" Glimmer dijo riendo con voz chillona.

"Glim, ¿qué estás haciendo ?" dijo un chico alto con una voz burlona. Ella se dio la vuelta le dio una mirada y sonrió a Cato y Clove.

"Se trata de Cato y Loaf del Distrito 2!" Clove clava los ojos desorbitados a lo que decía Glimmer de cómo se llamaba

"No es Loaf idiota, es Clove", dijo Cato. Glimmer gimió al ser llamada una idiota, pero luego dijo:

"Bueno, ¿qué edad tienes Clove? Catorce? Eres un poco joven para estar en los juegos. Espero que no necesita una niñera", dijo.

"No, tengo quince años. No me subestimes, Glimmer", dijo el Clavo. Antes de que pudieran hablar mas, uno de los vencedores del Distrito 1 y ahora mentor se acercó.

"Dejadlo ya Marvel,Glimmer. Usted tendrá suficiente tiempo para ir a la arena. Además, ¿han olvidado que estos son sus aliados? Vamos", dijo tirando de la manga.

"¿Qué equipo tan ridículo", dijo Cato, una vez que se habían ido. Clove reí pero Glimmer había hecho algo. Vio como Glimmer arrasó la parte superior de su traje de revelar su estructura muy pequeña flaca. Ahora Clove sabía que la muchacha necesita más músculo, pero ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si tenía mucho más. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, dijo Cato,

"tu eres un billón de veces más guapa que ella Clover".

Finalmente, los carros estaban alineados y Cato y Clove vieron como Distrito 1 salio.

"Es hora de ir," susurró Cato. De repente Clove vio los rostros de la gente del Capitolio. Hay caras extrañas y caras demasiado polvo. Observó cómo empezaron a gritar,

"Cato y Clove", y ella no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo. Ella suspiró y miró a Cato que agitaba la mano. Ella lo quería mucho. Él era su mundo, ella quería ir a casa, y decirle lo que sentía. Eran casi hasta el final, cuando oyeron gritos de asombro y la gente gritando:

"Katniss! Peeta!" Clove giró la cabeza y vio un espectáculo terrible. Los idiotas del Distrito 12 estaban en llamas. Clove estubo demasiado aturdida por un minuto antes de ganar un nuevo odio a las dos personas en el carro final. Miró a Cato tiempo suficiente para que puedan compartir un pensamiento. Los dos sería el primero en morir por robar su gloria.

Después del desfile había terminado se desnudaban y hablando en el nivel principal. Clove miró a su alrededor a todos los tributos. Ella lo miró cuando vio a un hombre rubio caminar una y asentir en señal de aprobación a los tributos de 12. Esa debe ser su mentor, casi siempre borracho. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ella miró hacia atrás como Ruby Tresse agitó la mano en despedida fuera de tema.

"Entonces, ¿Puede ganar el Capitolio en las entrevistas. Todavía tenemos que llegar a su punto de vista, por cierto!" dijo Ruby. Clavo y Cato se dirigió de nuevo a los ascensores primero.

"No puedo creer los homenajes del 12, maldita robando nuestra gloria", dijo Cato. Clove estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella tropezó y cayó justo en Cato. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros mientras miraba a sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Cato", susurró con anhelo. La siguiente cosa que sucedió hizo que Clove fuera al cielo. Él la besó. Ella comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, incluso con más pasión. Cato la apretó contra la pared, pasando sus manos por las caderas y los muslos. Ni siquiera eran conscientes cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando gente en el ashbcensor. Casi perdió el chillido de sorpresa y el grito más fuerte de otro. Separando Cato movió Clove detrás de él para protegerla. Él la soltó cuando vio que era Ruby y Brutus

"Vaya, vaya. Esa no es la forma correcta de comportarse en los ascensores. Debo ir a la par con usted antes de lo que yo pensaba?" chilló Rubí en la frustración.

Brutus dio una sonrisa malévola y anunció: "Bueno, creo que acabamos de encontrar nuestro ángulo entrevista."


	3. Las Entrevistas

Dia De la Entrevista

Clove trató de procesar lo que acaba de decir Enobaria.

"Voy a decirlo de nuevo. Ustedes dos serán amantes. Obviamente esto es cierto en la vida real, lo que le dirá a Caesar Flickerman. Las personas del Capitolio devorarán la idea de dos amantes que entran en el campo, sobre todo del Distrito despiadados tributos tienen un corazón, van a decir. Créeme, los patrocinadores estarán estudiando minuciosamente a ustedes en dos ", dijo Enobaria.

"Espero que esto funcione. De lo contrario, es sólo la educación de Clovey peores momentos de Cato", dijo Ruby.

"¿Cómo es eso?" pide a Cato.

"Se comportó con manera horrible en el ascensor", dijo Ruby.

"A nadie le importa", respondió Brutus. Los ojos de rubí casi sobresalían, resopló, y pisoteó lejos.

"Clove, tu estilista Kelston está esperando. Sus ayudantes, Poinsettia y Tammie están esperando también. Cato tu estilista Liza te espera. También son sus ayudantes mayas y Fitch", dijo Brutus.

Clove entró en la pequeña habitación y miró a su alrededor.

"Kelston estás aquí?" ella llamó. De repente apareció con una mujer con el pelo magenta y una mujer con el pelo tan oscuro como la noche que tenía rayas verdes. Introdujo a la de el pelo magenta como Tammie y la otra como Poinsettia. Una vez que se fueron, ella se quedó sola con Kelston. Sus mejillas se fueron ligeramente rosado en la idea de que él probablemente oír hablar de ella y Cato. Ella escuchó cuando dijo:

"Ahora Clove aquí está tu vestido. Está hecho de material que debe ser cómodo durante el tiempo que le lleva. Es sin mangas, pero no te preocupes que es bastante modesto."

Clove examinado el vestido de color naranja claro. Ella sonrió un poco, se le veía como el tipo de vestido que había elegido si ella cuando se vio obligada a usar uno.

"He oído hablar de ti y tu pareja distrito. ¿No te das cuenta que el color del vestido Clove? ¿Te recuerda algo?" , se preguntó.

"Bueno, es-es el color favorito de Cato. Nunca lo admitiría, su cubierta es de color azul marino. Cualquier persona que realmente lo conocía sabría esto, sin embargo. Es exactamente lo mismo! Yo no lo entiendo ... esperar", dijo Clove , con los ojos cada vez más grande. De repente se dio cuenta de ello.

"Ellos querían que diseñara algo que Cato no sería capaz de no mantenerle los ojos encima", dijo Kelston. Clove sacudió la cabeza diciendo:

"Es imposible. Yo no soy bonita." Keltson movió la cabeza diciendo que no estaba de acuerdo y dejaría que Clove se deslizara en el vestido. Ella volvió a salir para ver que le harían en el cabello. Clove semiró en el espejo a sí misma. Ella en realidad parecía semi-atractiva.

"Oh Clove, te ves hermosa", dijo Tammie emocionada. Pronto su cabello estaba trenzado y parte de el en un moño. Ella daba vueltas diciendo:

"Tengo que admitrilo me veo -"

"Magnifica", interrumpió una voz familiar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre apuesto frente a ella. Vestía pantalones negros y una especie azul brillante de la chaqueta deportiva. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Clove te ves hermosa. Y es mi color favorito", susurró. Clove sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso. Rubí entró y aunque les ordenó tanto a sentarse frente a ella.

"Hemos revisado sus ángulos, creo que te des cuenta. Recuerda que dos, se comportan. Ahora hagan que nos sintamos orgullosos", dijo. Ellos fueron conducidos detrás de los tributos del Distrito 1 y frente a todos los demás. Clove hizo un análisis rápido. Había un niño lisiado, ella sonrió pensando que no iba a durar una hora. Ella vio a un chico monstruoso de, ella estaba adivinando era del Distrito 11. A continuación, los homenajes a sus espaldas. Clavo inclina la cabeza, la muchacha llevaba un vestido rojo de su pelo recogido en un moño alto, se veía a lo lejos. El rubio sin embargo la miraba, con una mirada Clove que casi no reconoció. Él la amaba. Era sólo una suposición, pero Clove era rara vez se equivoca. Ahora que estaba preocupada, porque ella quería que los patrocinadores. Algunos distritos loosers como el 12 ellos no lo merecian. Ella se encontró con los ojos de la chica, que al parecer fue llamanda la chica en llamas. Ella vio como la chica se apartó nerviosamente mientras el chico empezó a hablar. Clove ante todo con movimientos bruscos y se sorprendió al ver a Cato mirándola.

"Me gustaría poder besarte ahora", murmuró. Clove le dio una mirada regaños y volvió viendo Marvel mirándolos.

"¿Qué quieres?", dijo entre dientes.

"Nosotros vamos a ser aliados recuerdan? De todas formas ¿has visto a ese tipo del Distrito 11? Creo que lo podemos contratar? Nadie más parece la pena", dijo Marvel.

"Esa pelirroja del 5 es rápida", dijo Cato.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Marvel.

"se ve como ella quiere liberarse de esta línea. Vea cómo se colocan los pies? Corredores Naturalmente nacidos normalmente son así", dijo Cato.

"Bueno, no vamos a utilizarla", dijo Marvel. Clove empujando a Marvel hacia delante al igual que Caésar le anunció.

"Qué idiota", dijo. Cato asintió con la cabeza. Él la miró.

"Clover cuidado. ¿Recuerdas lo que va a suceder ahora?" , se preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto! Cato, no te preocupes. Antes de que termine la noche tendremos patrocinadores alineandos para nosotros", dijo.

"Clove Kentwell!" gritó Caésar Flickerman desde la distancia. Clove apretó la mano de Cato y subió las escaleras.

"Hola Clove", dijo César. Clove sonrió educadamente y le regreso el saludo.

"Así que es lo que ha sido más agradable, mientras has estado aquí?" , se preguntó.

"El cambio de escenario, y así que sinceramente Caésar, estoy deseando que llegue el entrenamiento", dijo antes de dar una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿te encuentras preparada?" -preguntó Caésar.

"Sí", respondió ella.

"Eres muy pequeña para un tributo del 2", dijo. Clove sonrió. Ella podría encajar en lo que se suponía que debía decir aquí.

"Bueno, sí, Caésar. Soy muy hábil, con lo que es un secreto por ahora. Tengo ... muchos secretos", dijo antes de dar la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, que sopla un beso, y guiñando un ojo en dirección a Cato. Ella esperaba, que fuera notado porque me ayudaría con su entrevista.

"Damas y caballeros, Kentwell Clove Del DISTRITO 2!" Caesar gritaba agitando su mano alrededor. Clove regresando a donde se suponía que debía esperar. En la sala estaban decoradas sillas y algunas bebidas, sospechaba mejor que una sala en la que se obtendría si fueras, digamos Distrito 8.

"CATO HADLEY!" Caésar anunció. Clove vio como Cato subió al escenario. Al principio las preguntas eran el mismo.¿Estaba preparado para los juegos? Luego vino la pregunta del millón.

"Di Cato, ¿hay alguien especial?" -preguntó Caésar. Cato sonrió a la multitud.

"De hecho Caésar lo hay", respondió.

"Ella regreso a hornear galletas en casa y animandote está?" bromeó Caésar. Cato frunció el ceño y dijo:

"No, eso es lo más difícil. Es mucho más complicado, ya ves, ella vino aquí conmigo. Mi pareja distrito", dijo Cato. De repente hubo gritos de asombro de la multitud, algunos llorando, y un entrevistador mirando sorprendido.

"Clove, creo que su nombre es?" , se preguntó. Cato asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

"Ella es tan difícil, pero yo sólo desearía que todo podría haber sido distinto. De alguna manera vamos a ganar sin embargo. No estamos calificados para nada", respondió poniendo en su cara dura.

"Bueno, le deseamos suerte. Damas y caballeros, CATO HADLEY DEL DISTRITO 2!" gritó César. Momentos después Cato entró corriendo y Clove tiró de él. Ella lo besó con toda la pasión que pudo, y desde el gemido escapar Cato, que estaba disfrutando. El resto de las entrevistas se aburre hasta el Distrito 12.

"De hecho, yo lo llevo esta noche. ¿Quieres ver más?" -preguntó la muchacha, al parecer, su nombre era Katniss. Clove acababa sintonizado de nuevo, fue alternando entre mirar y hacer con Cato.

"¡Sí!" dijo Caésar. Katniss hizo girar y la boca de Clove cayó como vestido de Katniss se incendió.

"Esa perra!" dicho Clove enojo. Ella se acercó más, el resto era de Katniss y su hermana y ella estaba a punto de darle la espalda cuando el niño se encendió. Clove tuvo que admitir que era bueno en conseguir risas, pero no estaba seguro si él sabía mucho y de repente que estaba diciendo,

"No es esta chica. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía que yo existía antes de la cosecha."

"Bueno, ganar y volver a casa. Ella tendrá que salir contigo", respondió César.

"No en mi caso. Ya ves ... ella vino aquí conmigo", susurró. Clavo de boca se abrió y ella gritó,

"Apuesto a que ni siquiera están en el amor!" Cato estaba loco también, se podría decir. Escucharon como Caesar dio nuevamente sus condolencias diciendo que era un caso de mala suerte. Clove gruñó y tiró un vaso a la pared.

"¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?" -preguntó ella.

"Ahora Clove, tienes suerte de que te fuiste primero. Pensarán que el Distrito 12 copiaba de nosotros", dijo Ruby. Clove la miró, la rubia tonta tenía razón.

"Está bien, pero no perder de patrocinadores. Nunca debemos estar por debajo de 2 º lugar," respondió Cato. Sacó clove hasta su nivel y le dijo: "Clove no te preocupes por eso. Vamos a hablar de las cosas por la mañana."

"Yo, yo no quiero dormir sola esta noche", dijo nerviosamente. Cato suspiró y le dio una sonrisa triste, "Clover bien, pero no te pongas demasiado cómodo." Entonces él la cogió y la tiró sobre la cama, pateando la puerta cerrada y murmurando, "Esto va a ser una buena noche."


	4. Centro de Entrenamiento

CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DÍA 1

Clove vio como el ascensor hizo ding dejando más tributos en el ascensor. Ella vio a una chica rubia y un chico pelirrojo. Tenían el número 7 puesto en su manga de la camisa. Clove esperaba un poco más y, finalmente, estaban allí. El centro de entrenamiento. Observó cómo los tributos delante de ella salieron temblando, tenian obviamente miedo de estar cerca de todas estas armas.

"Oh wow. Nunca dijiste que había que mirar esto muy bien", dijo Cato al Enobaria y Brutus.

"Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Recuerde parecer intimidante" dijo Brutus antes de que ambos se retiraran. Clove vio a Glimmer y a su compañero de distrito, Marvel. Glimmer dio una gran sonrisa y dijo:

"Es hermoso no? Incluso puede rematar la academia en el 1!" Clove rodó sus ojos.

"Cualquier cosa podria encabezar la academia", dijo. Los ojos de Glimmer fueron grandes y por un minuto que parecía que iba a entrar en una posición de combate.

"Glim-Glim enfríe", dijo Marvel. Clove burló y estaba a punto de responder cuando dos adultos salieron.

"Hola tributos" de repente las puertas se abrieron revelando a el Distrito de 12 los tributos patéticos. La mujer frunció el ceño y dijo: "A lo que iba. bienvenidos a los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre anuales. Hay reglas aquí.no pueden dañar a otro tributo. Si quieres practicar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo hay gente en la vista que le ayudará. Recuerde después de esto será evaluado, de hecho, hay personas que ven arriba. empiezen ".

"Lo que es , es una aguafiestas", murmuró Cato. Clove rio, ganándose una mirada. de Glimmer

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que nunca has visto ninguna de esas armas antes. Tal vez Cato y yo te puedo enseñar?" preguntó Glimmer. Clove la fulminó con la mirada mientras observaba Glimmer tropezar "accidentalmente" contra Cato.

Clove dijo: "Yo voy a los cuchillos." Clove corrió y se coloco en la selección. Eligió 5 de la misma clase y que estaba listo para lanzar.

"Oh, me olvidé de mencionar, habrá algunas actividades para los tributos obigatorios . tu te alineas para más adelante", dijo la mujer. Clove miró las figuras humanas como se iluminadas listas para que Clove le arrojara un cuchillo. Con un movimiento lo arrojo y dio juston en el centro. 2, 3, 4, 5 veces más el cuchillo quedó grabada en el ojo de buey de una figura humana. Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta, una grata sorpresa al ver a todos la estaban mirando. Glimmer parecía traumatizada, un niño de cerca se veía aterrorizado, Katniss la chica que merecía morir fue llevada de vuelta y asustada, y Cato tenía esa mirada de orgullo en su rostro.

"Bien cariño," le susurró antes de la sorprendiera con un beso. los ojos de Clove se cerraron por un minuto antes de recordar dónde estaban. Glimmer ahora estaba sorprendida y furiosa, con la cara del color de un tomate.

"Ves Glim-Glim, prefiero que mis chicas sean sexys, inteligentes y letales", dijo Cato. Glimmer chilló y se dirigió hacia el arco y las flechas en donde la chica en llamas estaba de pie.

"Muévete puta", dijo Glimmer antes de cargar rápidamente su flecha y gritando. Apenas se enganchó el brazo de la meta humana. Katniss parecían estar riendo. Pero Glimmer volvió y dijo: "Me gustaría verte hacer mejor. Tu y tu chico amoroso". Clove ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Chico amoroso fue en realidad el chico de 12 años, su nombre era algo raro. Como el pan o trigo. Clove observaba Marvel subir una cuerda con una lanza y tirarlo en el blanco imaginario. No estaba nada mal, obviamente había prestado atención en la escuela.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Clove. Cato la miró y no dijo nada. Luego metió su lanza en un muñeco y luego se dio la vuelta.

"Creo que Marvel le gustas", dijo Cato.

"Eso es estúpido. Él ama a su nena Glimmer", dijo en tono de broma Clove

"¿Y? Un hombre puede recibir más de una chica. Me ha pasado... pero no conmigo", finalizó Cato tras una mirada de Clove. Vieron cómo la pelirroja de 5, que se parecía a un zorro se lució en la prueba alimentos comestibles.

"Tenemos que ir por allí en algún momento", recordó Cato.

"¿Por qué? Eso es tonto", dijo Marvel detrás de ellos.

"No lo es, pero ¿sabes qué es tonto? tu. Escuchaste a la dama hablaba de cómo debemos saber estas cosas. De todas formas somos aliados o no Marvel?" se burló Clove. Marvel parecía enfadado por un segundo antes de decir:

"Está bien. Porque tu siempre estás de acuerdo con tu novio." Las Mejillas De Clove se le enrojecieron, pero ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Glimmer.

"Hola Clove. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No crees que las pesas son un poco demasiado grande para ti?" preguntó Glimmer.

"No. Estoy aquí porque Marvel le dio por ser un culo", dijo.

"Ugh, cuando no es así?" preguntó Glimmer. Clove sorprendentemente rió y añadió,

"Creo que le gustas." Glimmer miró y me dijo que si podía en este momento, ella mataría Clove. La expresión de su rostro no era grave, aunque. Ella simplemente regresó a los pesos y mirando a otros tributos.

"Tengo una hermana en casa, se llama esmeralda. Me prometí que iba a tratar de ganar por ella piensa que no puedo hacer nada. Hmph, hermanas. ¿Tiene alguna?" Glimmer dijo haciendo todo lo posible por ser amable.

"La tenia. Su nombre era Carly. Ella uh, ella no está aquí", dijo el Clove.

"Carly y Clove? Tiene un bonito nombre ella. ¿Qué ha pasado de todos modos?" preguntó Glimmer.

"Kentwell volver a aqui!" gritó alguien. Clove gruñó pero levantado un peso ligero.

"Espera, Kentwell? ¿No era tu hermana en los Juegos del Hambre? Espere, me acuerdo de eso! ese año ese chico del Distrito 4 gano! Eso no fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo siento", dijo Glimmer. Clove se encogió de hombros,

"Está bien. Quiero decir, ella estaba en la final de los 4 cuando murió. Eso es muy muy bueno." Glimmer asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

"¿en serio tu relacion con Cato?" y al igual que todo volvió a ser como antes.

-Esa noche-

"Entonces Cato, Clove ¿cómo les fue hoy?" -preguntó Ruby. Ellos sonrieron y dijeron bueno. Charlaron sobre el centro y las armas, y dijeron:

"Estamos consiguiendo patrocinadores verdad?"

"Oh, sí. Cada hora hay varias personas! De hecho, en esta última hora son los más seguidos por, Distrito 1, Distrito 12", dijo Ruby.

"No es nada de qué preocuparse. Además después de sus cuentas salen, la gente te amará aún más", dijo Enobaria. Ellos asintieron.

"En realidad no hemos visto a nadie que fuera una amenaza. Incluso los tributos del distrito 1 son sólo regular", dijo Cato.

"Bueno, es un gran, gran día de nuevo mañana, así que sugiero que descanse", respondió Ruby.

"No pierdan el tiempo", respondió Bruto. Con eso Clove y Cato se fueron.

"¿No te preocupa Cato?" preguntó Clove.

"No, ¿por qué debería ser? Todo va a estar bien Clover", dijo.

"Espero que sí, porque, y esto puede sonar débil, pero no puedo vivir sin ti Cato", susurró. Él la miró con nostalgia antes de preguntar:

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Bueno, me tengo que cambiar antes de volver a ir a la cama", dijo Clove. Cato sonrió suavemente y le dijo:

"Clove, no puedo vivir sin ti tampoco." Y cuando ella se estaba quedando dormida y finalmente cuando se durmio, el pelo que le rodea la cara como una almohada, le susurró algo mientras le besaba la frente, "Clove Kentwell Prometo que te protejere siempre. Te lo prometo vas a volver a casa ".


	5. Puntuaciones Que Divertido

"¡Despierta! Es un gran día grande de nuevo!" gritó Ruby. Clove abrió los ojos a la loca. Observó como Ruby salió corriendo de la habitación gritando en la habitación de Cato lo mismo. Clove arrastrar sus pies para arreglarse. Después de todo, ¿por qué habría de seguir las órdenes de alguien? Cuando por fin llegó al comedor, vio a Cato ya estaba allí.

"Buenos días", dijo mientras la besaba. Ella sonrió y se sentó. Brutus, obviamente, no quiere perder el tiempo por lo que comenzó a hablar.

"Vas a estar viendo de forma individual a los jueces hoy. Recordar esta puntuación significa mucho para ustedes dos. No lo tomen a la ligera. Aunque esperamos que la mayoría de los tributos vayan a obtener puntuaciones bajas, hay algunos que podrían destacar. Cato, Clove sé que ustedes dos tienen lo que se necesita. No oculten nada ", dijo.

"Lo sabemos. Haremos lo mejor que sabemos", respondió Cato.

"Es chicos primero, por lo que Cato es tercero y Clove, cuarto", dijo Enobaria. A pesar de que ella no quería admitirlo, Clove estaba nerviosa. Estas personas estaban decidiendo lo buena que era, y de una manera cuánto tiempo estaría viva.

Después del desayuno, fueron enviados a cambios en los uniformes de entrenamiento. El primer ascensor era sólo para Clove y Cato.

"Hey vamos a estar bien. Ya sabes no?" -preguntó Cato.

"Por supuesto que sí. Nacimos para esto", dijo Clove. Dejaron de hablar, pero fue uno de esos momentos sentimentales, cuando Cato golpeó con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clove y la atrajo hacia sí. Salieron a ver los otros tributos también llegar Clove vieron como Glimmer y Marvel fingieron estar lanzando espadas y otras cosas.

"Muestras cuánto?" -preguntó Cato mientras caminaba con Clove.

"No todo lo que apuesto," respondió Marvel.

"Sé muy bien," susurró Glimmer. Ella suspiró y agregó: "Yo no puedo creer que los Chicos vayan primero. Merezco ir primero. Quiero decir, he estado trabajando en esto toda mi vida. Esto es como un destino".

"Tú no eres la única que ha entrenado toda su vida Glimmer", dijo Clove. Glimmer miró y dijo:

"Bueno, yo estoy segura de que me entrené mejor que tú."

"Si eso incluye ser la mejor lanzadora de cuchillos en su academia en la edad de 10 años", dijo Cato. Glimmer tragó saliva y retrocedió. Observaron que el ascensor sonó y se precipitó el Distrito 12.

"Van a morir en cuestión de minutos, ni siquiera pueden ser coordinados suficiente para llegar a tiempo", dijo Marvel.

"Marvel tan bien. Tu debes probablemente la persona más inteligente aquí!" brotó Glimmer agarrando su brazo y aleteo de sus pestañas a Cato. Clove supone que estaba tratando de darle celos.

"Puta", murmuró.

"Distrito 1, MARVEL!" tronó una voz. Las puertas se abrieron a lo que parecía una sala de negro. Marvel se puso de pie en el encabezado a ella, mirando hacia atrás una vez en todos los otros 23 tributos. Después de que él se fue en las puertas cerradas con dureza y varios de los tributos débiles saltaron de miedo. Clove estaba empezando a calcular en que sería una presa fácil cuando Glimmer dijo,

"Supongo que somos sólo nosotros tres."

"Será así en la arena, pero por ahora aléjate de nosotros", dijo Cato. Clove rió y agarró el brazo de Cato que lo llevó a otra zona. Varios largos minutos después, gritó la voz,

"Distrito 1, GLIMMER!" Glimmer y se precipitó en la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Ella es tan tonta. ¿Por qué nos encontramos con los malos aliados?" preguntó Clove. Cato se encogió de hombros y suspiró diciendo que estaba al lado. Clove estaba soñando despierta cuando oyó una risa. Ella giró la cabeza y vio a la chica del Distrito 12, Katniss riéndose de algo que el chico del pan había dicho. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a ellos, pero no pareció importarle.

"DISTRITO 2, CATO!" la voz gritó. Clove saltó con él y lo abrazó fuertemente susurrando

"Buena suerte Cato."

"Buena suerte del trébol", respondió antes de entrar al cuarto oscuro. Clove era muy confiada en Cato que lo haría bien. Después de todo, él era el más fuerte, el mejor hombre para ser voluntario de su distrito. Ella fue la última carrera de pie. No pasó ponerla nerviosa un poco, pero cada vez que alguien hizo contacto visual les daría su mirada más siniestra.

Finalmente la voz gritó: "DISTRITO 2, Clove!" Sus piernas temblaban un poco mientras se dirigía a la habitación desconocida. Una vez que se vio en el interior de todo el equipo de entrenamiento establecido. Por instinto, Clove se dirigió directamente a los cuchillos. Cogió un montón, y asegurarse de que todos los jueces estaban viendo, los tiró. Fue sin duda su mejor lanza todavía. En cuestión de segundos los maniquíes tenían un cuchillo apostado en su pecho. Ella hizo giros elegantes, y desde diferentes ángulos, haciendo todo lo posible para obtener la puntuación más alta.

"Usted puede retirarse, gracias", dijo el juez. Clove inclinó y salió débilmente escuchar a alguien que llame

"DISTRITO 3 -" pero se retiraron rápidamente y encontro a Cato esperándola.

"¿Cómo te fue?" -le preguntó. Él sonrió y dijo muy bien, pensó.

"¡Yo también!" dijo emocionada. Se dirigieron a su nivel, y saltaron en los sofás.

"¿Cómo les fue?" -preguntó Ruby. Enobaria y Brutus aparecieron también, así como Kelston y Liza.

"Creemos que lo hicimos muy bien", dijo Clove. Observó cómo de repente el televisor encendido.

"Bueno, yo escucho que los tributos lo realizaron maravillosamente", dijo Caésar Flickerman. Charlaron un poco y, finalmente, dijo Caésar, "Y ahora las puntuaciones. Para el Distrito 1, Marvel, con una puntuación de nueve y Glimmer con una puntuación de ocho. Desde el Distrito 2, Cato con una puntuación de diez." Todos aplaudieron brevemente. "Y Clove con una puntuación de diez también." Cato la agarró y la besó y se observaba. La mayor parte de los tributos recibieron cuatros, cincos y seises. Entonces, finalmente, se encontraban en el distrito de final. "Desde el Distrito 12, Peeta con una puntuación de ocho y Katniss con un" Caésar se detuvo un segundo antes de decir: "Con una puntuación de once ! Nos gustaría saber cómo logro eso!" Cato apagó el televisor y gritó:

"¿Cómo puede un pelele del Distrito 12 obtener una puntuación mejor que nosotros? Han habido problemas desde el principio! ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? Ella no ha demostrado ninguna habilidad en el centro de formación? ¿Cómo, cómo pudo suceder esto?"

"Cálmate Cato", dijo Liza.

"¡No! ¡Esto es inaceptable! Ese pedazo de mierda de 12 fue mejor que nosotros! Clove y he estado entrenando toda la vida! Esto no es sólo algo que ocurre", dijo Cato. A Clove le hervía la ira y me dijo:

"Lo juro por Dios, voy a matar a la chica en llama." Cato y Clove sentado allí en estado de shock puro, y más tarde tuvieron que ser llamado dos veces para la cena.

"¿Cómo pudo suceder esto Cato?" susurró Clove. Sacudió la cabeza,

"No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, vamos a cazar a ella y ha el chico amoroso abajo y así, van a ser tostada quemada!" Clove golpeó los brazos alrededor de Cato y respondió:

"Tenemos que ganar."


End file.
